The object of this application is to make possible the improvement of the research animal program both in depth and in the kinds of services available. This program is to include more laboratory testing and necropsies of dogs, cats and subhuman primates being helped for conditioning in preparation for experimental use and during their use in research projects as indicated by the animal's clinical status or as requested by the investigator. This program is also to include the examination of rodents and lagomorphs by selective necropsies, and the performance of clinical laboratory test as they enter the school of Medicine so that our suppliers may be selected by the quality of the animals that they supply in order to protect existing experimental colonies. The addition of another full-time veterinarian and some additional laboratory equipment will improve the diagnostic capability of the Central Animal Facility and expand the teaching and research capability of this organization. Essentially the service program needs to be of a more comprehensive nature and the professionals involved need to expand in the academic and research activities of the school.